


Beautiful Blue Bird

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [395]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, C.W, FC Nantes, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Valentin ne veut toujours pas y croire, ça ne devait pas lui arriver. Pas à lui.
Relationships: Emiliano Sala/Valentin Rongier
Series: FootballShot [395]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Beautiful Blue Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Un an...

** Beautiful Blue Bird **

  
Valentin n'arrive pas à retenir ses larmes, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, pas à lui, il méritait tellement mieux... D'abord Emi lui avait annoncé son départ pour Cardiff, il avait eu du mal à y croire, mais c'était vrai ; Emi partait, l'abandonnait. Il l'avait fait sans lui demander son avis, mais Valentin lui avait pardonné, il voulait le voir devenir un grand joueur de Premier League... Emi leur avait fait un dernier coucou avant de repartir en Angleterre, Valentin avait fait de son mieux pour masquer sa tristesse, mais elle devait quand même être palpable. Et maintenant c'est trop tard. Valentin ne pourra plus jamais rien lui dire, ne pourra plus jamais l'embrasser, le tenir contre lui, l'encourager. Emi ne sera plus jamais là.

  
Valentin se réveille souvent la nuit, ses larmes ravagent ses joues à cause de ses rêves, il prend plusieurs heures à chaque fois pour calmer les battements de son cœur, Emiliano lui manque tellement, il aurait aimé lui dire tellement plus avant son départ, tout lui avouer, exprimé ses sentiments encore et encore, le complimenter chaque minute sur son niveau de jeu, sur sa beauté. Valentin aurait aimé rester avec lui toute sa vie. Foutue Premier League. Elle lui a volé son bien-aimé, son confident, le seul qui comptait à ses yeux. Valentin essuie ses joues une nouvelle fois en repensant au sourire de l'argentin. Il ne le reverra plus jamais.

  
Valentin fait en sorte de replonger dans son sommeil, même s'il se détruit, il veut revoir son beau Emiliano, lui dire à quel point il donnerait tout pour le revoir dans cette vie. C'est comme une lune de miel qu'ils partagent une dernière fois tous les deux, ils sont heureux, ensemble, Valentin l'embrasse autant qu'il peut, il n'abandonnera jamais Emi, c'est une promesse que la mort n'effacera pas. Ils vivront à jamais, ailleurs...

  
FIN...


End file.
